This New Feeling
by Sasshi
Summary: May's confession to Ash of her love and affections, from her point of view.


**This New Feeling**  
By Satosh1

_A/N: First poke-fic and first time using a first-person perspective. I just decided to write one because years ago, I used to read a lot of romantic poke-fics._

_I've always wanted to write one, and now, I am. Enjoy._

---------------------------------------

_Today is such a beautiful day!_

The skies are brimming with a bounty of clouds, almost seamlessly dancing along the sun's dazzling shine. Vibrant, lively pidgeys sing and chirp amongst themselves, gracefully soaring above the swaying green trees... the eternal rushing echo from a near river adds further to the serenity...

_It feels so perfect._

In case you're wondering why I'm so cheerful, well... it just seems like I should be!

Uhm, well... I might be holding back some things...

This... is the first time I have ever been alone with Ash. Brock, along with my annoying little brother Max, went off to the city to gather supplies for the group, leaving me and Ash here alone in the quiet woods. Sure, I felt a bit nervous, but I kept my guts up. I've been waiting to grab the perfect opportunity to become closer with Ash and get to know him a little better, but I never really had the chance. For one, Team Rocket always appeared the RIGHT time, singing their stupid motto as always and then CONSTANTLY making trouble for us. And then there's Brock and Max, who always get in the way whenever I try.

_It was like a miracle that I was given this opportunity._

I silently stood beside Ash as he crouched near the river, smiling as cutely as always. He was carefully brushing his jacket with a bar of soap and cleansing it in water, and along side him was sweet ol' Pikachu, happily helping him out with cleaning his socks. I stared at him all the while, thinking of what to say, and how to say it. Today was the day, where I will confess these feelings of mine...

_I remember first time we met, on that wondrous day... in the nicest and brightest of all days..._

_You were like an angel descending from atop the heavens..._

_Every time I glance upon your face, I feel week in the knees... and when you touch me within the palm of my hand... I blush..._

_Just walking beside you makes my heart leap up with joy..._

_My life has changed in ways unimaginable... ever since you emerged from the skies..._

_And so I'm wanting to utter those three, single words to you, Ash..._

_**I love you...**_

_"Hello, May... you inside that head of yours?"_

Ah... I was so into my own thoughts that I didn't notice Ash just staring right at me only a few feet away. I turned away in embarrassment, and at the same time I could feel my cheeks warming up. I held my face so Ash couldn't see it.

_"Uhm... eh... oops... sorry Ash, I guess I was just daydreaming ..."_

_"Uh... what's wrong May... are you sick?" _said Ash, as he noticed me covering my cheeks.

_"N... no..." _I couldn't think of what else to say, so I simply stalled. Ash then approached in front of me and observed my face with curiosity.

_"May, your face is bright red!" _Ash had his eyes wide open, and then he gave me a worried expression.

_"Maybe we should go to the nearest Pokemon Center to have you rest up a bit..."_

I finally made up an excuse, not a good one, but one that I felt was enough. _"No Ash... that's fine... I'm not sick at all... I'm just a little flustered..."_

With reassurance, Ash stated,_ "Oh, alright... but tell me as soon as you feel sick, so we can go to the center for help."_

I smiled a little from Ash being so thoughtful and caring to myself. _"Okay, sure will!"_

And then he continued on with his laundry, sometimes petting Pikachu whenever it finished its own work.

I felt like I couldn't tell him. Not now. It just didn't feel like the time. But, I have to tell him now... If I don't, I would never get another chance...

_"Hey Ash... can I talk to you, alone?" _I asked shyly.

_"Yeah, what about?"_

_"Just," _I stuttered a little._ "Come and walk with me, Ash."_

_"Um, alright..."_ Ash shrugged, and then asked Pikachu to stay there while he approached me.

We treaded on a dusty and dirty trail. Ash asked, _"So, what did you want to talk about, again?"_

My eyes began to wander around, nervously. This only had Ash become ever more curious, and it made me shudder a bit on what I was going to say. His eyes were of a solemn brown, gazing upon my own blue eyes. He makes me want to hug and kiss him then and there... but there was something else I had to do first. I asked him a few questions to see if he was too, interested in me.

_"So Ash... do you have a girlfriend?"_

Ash looked at me in shock. _"I ahm... what?"_

_"You heard me, Ash..."_

_"Well... back in uh... well not exactly... no."_

That was odd. It seemed that he was just about to mention someone... but oh well.

_"Do you want a girlfriend?"_

_"WHAT!?"_ Ash shouted loudly, and his eyes were almost popping out of his eyelids. _"You... you're not hooking me up with someone... are you...?"_

He assumed I had someone in mind for him, and not of me... I immediately lost my nerve at that point.

_"Uhm... never mind."_

_"Huh?"_ Ash looked at me in confusion, and then he whispered something to himself, very cautiously. _"Pssh, I can never understand girls..."_

He was thinking that I wouldn't hear his muddling, but I did. I kind of laughed. But then I realized how immature he still was. No wonder he couldn't understand...

But why do I have to become so nervous around Ash? Maybe I was afraid that he wouldn't return the feelings and break my heart... or maybe I'm just too focused to find the perfect words to say to him. I hate how something so easy would be so gosh darn hard...

I looked beside me to glance at Ash, only to see him nowhere in sight. As I turned back, he was already there, tending to his laundry, busily cleaning and scrubbing his wear yet again. It made me feel more like Ash didn't care at all of what I was going to say. I sighed, tilting my head downwards and kicking the grass below holding my arms behind me. I almost gave a tear...

_I want his love, but I don't know how to tell him... but then I couldn't tell him either... I'm such an idiot. Maybe next time..._

---------------------------------------

_to be continued..._


End file.
